The Other Girl
by SmokinItDude
Summary: Jasmine is heartbroken after Logan gets back together with Jenna. Will he ever get to find out how Jasmine feels about him?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Jasmine x Logan**

Chapter 1

It was only one day after Jasmine and Logan's fake relationship ended so that he could get back together with Jenna. When she looked at him, he didn't seem to care. However, she cared so much. Her heart was shattering. He didn't even look like he remembered that amazing time they had in their fake relationship, which felt more real than they pretended it was.

Jasmine knew she, somewhere along the way, stopped fake dating Logan for Mike. She thought that Logan felt that way, and wasn't doing it for Jenna anymore, but she was wrong. He got back together with Jenna, and forgot all about what happened between them.

"Jasmine, are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Lindy.

"Your mom let me in," Lindy told her. "You've been acting different ever since Logan got back together with Jenna. Is that what you were down about at school today?"

"You're his sister, and I—" Jasmine began, tears about to fall out of her eyes.

"And you're my best friend," Lindy told her. "I'm not going to tell him about this. Whatever you say, it'll stay between us, I promise."

"I just... I thought he liked me back, you know?" Jasmine said, wiping her tears. "When we were fake dating, everything felt so perfect and real. I forgot about Mike. I know it wasn't for him. I didn't think Logan really wanted to be with Jenna anymore."

"So, you do like him?" Lindy asked.

"Of course I do," Jasmine told her. "I wouldn't be crying over him if I didn't like him. I just wish I didn't because... because it hurts so bad to like someone I know I'll never be with."

Lindy gave her an apologetic look and asked, "Did you tell him how you feel about him?"

"Well, I was going to," Jasmine explained. "I was literally about to do it yesterday, and then before I could do it, Jenna came around. He told me that they were going to a movie, and they're back together. So, I never got a chance to tell him how I feel. Thank god, though. If I told him, and he told me that he doesn't feel that way because he's with Jenna, it would have been awkward and awful. We probably wouldn't be able to be friends anymore."

"Jasmine, I saw the way you two were together," Lindy told her. "When I see him with Jenna, it's just not... good. He doesn't have that look in his eyes when he looks at her... you know... that look he has when he looks at you."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Jasmine asked.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," Lindy said. "Look, I don't know how Logan truly feels about her, or how he feels about you, but I have an opinion, and that opinion believes that he and Jenna aren't like you and him. They don't have the history and chemistry that you guys have."

Jasmine blushed. It felt weird to hear Lindy talk about her having chemistry with Logan, although it made her feel better. She knew it didn't change the fact that Logan was with Jenna, but it did make her stop crying. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. But Lindy made her feel like she wasn't worthless. Having Logan pick Jenna made her feel that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At lunch a few days later, Jasmine had to sit and watch Logan and Jenna flirt with each other. They kept flirting, pecking each others' cheeks, and sweet talking. She hated it. Lindy gave her apologetic looks, but that just made her feel worse. She had her best friend giving her pity because a guy didn't like her back.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get some fresh air outside," Jasmine announced, getting up from their table. Logan was confused to why her tone was so annoyed.

"Is she okay?" Logan asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's been acting weird lately," Delia said. "Like... starting a few days ago."

"Oh... she'll be fine!" Lindy cried, biting her lip.

"Maybe we should check up on her—" Garrett began.

"I'll go," Logan said. "I haven't talked to her much lately, since Jenna and I have been going out ever since we got back together. So, I think I should go."

"Logan, are you sure that's a good idea?" Lindy asked.

"Of course!" Logan exclaimed, nodding his head. "She and I are like best friends. I want to be there for her when she needs me. Don't even try to stop me, Lindy. I know you— I know you want to be the better friend. You always like being the best, but this time, it's my turn. I'm going to be the better friend."

"Don't miss me too much," Jenna said, pecking his cheek.

"You know I will miss you too much, babe!" Logan exclaimed, smiling at her and then walking outside to find Jasmine.

He searched the whole school courtyard until he found Jasmine sitting in a corner alone. He felt so bad for her. He knew something was seriously wrong with her, so he went up to her.

"Hi, Jasmine," he said.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked, shocked.

"You've been acting different lately," Logan told her. "Is everything alright?"

"I said I just needed air," Jasmine reminded him. "Everything's fine. Since when did needing fresh air mean something in my life is going horribly wrong?"

"Hey, I want to be here for you," Logan said. "If anything's bugging you, you know I'll always be a shoulder to lean on. You can tell me anything. I would never judge you. I know I seem like a carefree guy, but, I do care. I care about you. A lot."

Even though she wanted to tell him how she felt about him, she couldn't. He said he cared, and he wouldn't judge for anything, but she knew it wasn't anything. By anything, he meant things that didn't involve things that affected him, such as family problems. If she said she had a crush on him, he would probably cringe and say he's with Jenna, ruining their friendship.

"To be honest, Logan, you're the last person I want to talk to right now," Jasmine harshly told him.

"What?" Logan asked, hurt. "What did I do? I thought I was being a good person!"

"You're making this worse and harder for me, so just leave!" Jasmine yelled.

"Fine, if that's what you want, then I'm out of her, Jasmine," he snapped. "This is what I get for trying to show you that I really do care about you?" With that, he stormed away angrily, which only made Jasmine sadder.

* * *

Jasmine had been thinking about Logan all day. She couldn't help it! Jealousy and sadness overwhelmed her. She sighed sadly before changing into her pajamas. Luckily, she could cry as loudly as she wanted and stay up to watch sad romance movies all night because her parents were visiting her sick grandparent. She would have gone, but she had to worry about missing school.

There was a knock on her door in the middle of one of her movies. She groaned and got up to open it. She was expecting it to be one of the friends from her group, but it wasn't. It was _Mike_.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Jazz, I needed to talk to you," Mike told her with a sincere look on his face. "I wanna be with you so badly. We shouldn't have broken up, and I'm so sorry for that. You're the one I want to be with. Can we give us one more try? Just one last shot, please, I'm begging you."

"I want to, but no, I can't," Jasmine said, sighing. "I think you should leave."

"Come on!" Mike cried. "I came here with good intentions. Don't you still have feelings for me, too? Or is it true?"

"Is what true?" Jasmine asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That you have feelings for Logan Watson," Mike answered, looking up at her nervously. He noticed that she was biting her lip and looking away. "So, it's true, isn't it? You like Logan?"

"Mike," she muttered.

"I should have known!" Mike yelled. "My friend Nathan told me I don't have a shot with you again because you have a crush on Logan, and I was like 'naw man, that's crazy', but it's true, isn't it? It's true that you like him!"

"I didn't say I like him!" Jasmine yelled back.

"But I can see it in your eyes," Mike angrily said, folding his arms. "Goodbye, Jasmine."

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't have to answer your questions," Mike rudely answered, turning around. "You're not my girlfriend, I'm not your boyfriend. Why don't you ask your real boyfriend Logan? Oh wait, he's not your boyfriend! He's Jenna's!"

"Get away from this house and don't come back, you freak!" Jasmine screamed, slamming the door in frustration.

* * *

"The doorbell just rang," Logan announced. "You're lucky I'm a nice enough brother to get it, Lindy."

"Oh, well then surely I must be blessed!" Lindy sarcastically said, rolling her eyes and going upstairs. "I'm going to sleep. Thanks for your wonderful favor, Logan."

"You're welcome," Logan scoffed, opening the door. "Mike? What are you doing here?"

"Like you don't know!" Mike yelled. "Your pretty little girlfriend didn't tell you?"

"Jenna didn't tell me anything about you coming over," Logan said, confused, furrowing his eyebrows. "You sound angry... I don't do well with anger. Did I do something wrong?"

"You stole my girlfriend!" Mike cried. "I don't know what you did, but you got Jasmine to like you, and now she doesn't want me anymore."

"You're crazy," Logan laughed. "Dude, Jazz doesn't like me. We were fake dating. She was trying to win you back, and I was trying to win Jenna back. We don't like each other! I'm happy with Jenna!"

"No, she was so obsessed with you that she kept ignoring me," Mike explained, folding his arms. "I just went to her house, and she didn't want to get back together with me. You did this, Watson. I'm done playing nice. You ruined my relationship, so I'm gonna ruin you."

"Come on, Mike, this is—" Logan tried to stop him, but Mike's fist met Logan's eye in just one more second.


End file.
